Harry and the DL Virus
by DennWings
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville are hiding in 12 grimmauld place as a new virus created by the deatheaters that turn normal people into big babys, will they make it to amaraca, or become big babys
1. Chapter 1

Harry and the DL Virus

Chapter 1

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville where sitting in the basement of # 12 grimmauld place huddled around a TV, watching a grainy transmission skip and spike on the screen, "-and again there is no official word from Washington concerning what is being referred to as the largest baby virus outbreak to date. Details are slowly leaking out from the affected area of." The reporter looked down at her computer screen for a second and grimaced, "It appears we may have a live feed from the area, please welcome-" The image cuts roughly to a new reporter. "This is Mia Culpa! Live from Crawley City, 3 mile outside of London right in the center of the outbreak. The camera pans to the left, Harry could see about 20 people, all naked but only a diaper on, there was a woman that looked like she was 41 how was on her hands and knees, a diaper male was fucking her doggy style, when he pulled out a Wight diaper appeared on her and the woman started to suck her thumb calling for her mom. "I don't have anything from officials here, but the estimation is near 60 percent affected now. With the numbers growing every day. New fears of a bigger pan global outbreak has caused the CDC to ask us to remind everyone that it first starts with wetting of pants, second if one of the infected male or female has sex with you then you become infected as well, calling for mothers or fathers, once the person wets their pants, they will let any infected diapered person do them" said the reporter.

That there's no truth to the rumours that this is spread via open air." She reached up towards the bud in her ear, then nodded and looked earnestly into the camera. "I've been told that I'm apparently urinating in my pants as we speak." The camera panned out and the view of her slacks confirmed it as true. She smiled, "I think I want to have my mother change me now." She picked at the pants with one hand, and then dropped the overly large and unneeded mic. "Yeah. I want my momma…" She slurred. Then she was lost to everyone as the camera started to droop, then dropped to the ground, a male waddled over to her, pulled her pants and panties down, moved his diaper to one side showing his hard cock, he slid it inside her and began thirsting, a few min later he pulled out and a diaper appeared on her, the TV went to static.

The image on the TV reset back to the national reporter, a stunned look was on her face for a split second before it cut to commercial. Neville grabbed the remote and flicked it on mute. "Not air born my ass!" He added before standing up and going over towards the fridge.

"Neville. This thing is big. Who knows where she picked it up?" Ginny said.

Neville turned from the open fridge, "I guarantee she didn't touch anything other then what she brought in with her. She was too cute to do anything serious, she was fluff in over her head, and then she got pounded by a DL. You have to know that Ginny. Who took the last of the Butterbeer?"

"Shut up both of you!" Harry said. "This is serious!" he turned towards Neville first, "I had the last bottle last night. Try the Firewhisky!" he turned away from the group and stared towards a small block window high up on the wall.

"We don't know exactly what's going on up there. We need to wait it out. When help comes we'll be fine, the Death eaters created the virus, the American Ministry of magic should be here soon" said Hermione.

Neville grabbed a large chunk of Swiss and a bottle of Butterbeer from the fridge, 

"We don't need that shit right now! We need to figure out what to do! This fridge and that pantry over there are not going to last us more than a few weeks at the most" said Ginny.

Well I dont want any bad comments, my sister who is 9 wrote the story, she had a wetting problem so she is in diapers, she asked me to post it as she did not have a account, she said she wanted to see Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and a few others act like babies, so please be nice.

I will upload the next one when she is finished.

Here are a few answers I know you might ask.

1, this is set after the order of the phoenix.

2, the deatheaters created the virus.

3, It is summer brake

OUT...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ginny looked away from the TV and decided to join the fray. "We need to get out of here. Get to the edge of town and past it. They will build a wall. And we will end up starving, shitting our pants, or worse."

"Ginny," Hermione said. "what could be worse then either of those? I'd rather just run out and have sex to get it over with."

Neville "You've seen the vids online. What they look like after a few days. I mean none have survived on their own past a week or two, after a day they are in diapers and shitting themselves."

Mike sat down on the couch, and offered some urda to everyone then started to talk between mouthfuls. "So the reality is, in a short time the wall will be up, and we have to either survive the standard two months before they come in for clean up ops, or we leave now and risk getting infected."

Ginny spoke up, "They've never found a single survivor during clean ups guys, the only people thay found had the minds of new born."

"And diapers" said Harry.

Neville stuffed the last of the cheese in his mouth and shook his head. "I'm leaving now, you guys can wait all you want, I need to get to my Gran." They all watched as he grabbed a bag and filled it with assorted cheeses and some dry crackers. "Bye!"

"Stop! Wait!" Hermione yelped, as she lunged to stop him. He turned with a smiled on his face. But instead of a kiss she grabbed into the pack and pulled something out, "Leave the Italian cheese"

Mike looked dejected as he walked up the stairs towards the front door.

opening the door and walking out into the open air.

Half an hour later the rest of the group was still watching news networks, trying to learn everything they could. As a group they had decided on a large block of manchego cheese, and were halfway through it. Just as CNN announced the next segment would be on the disaster the lights went out, and the TV went dark.

"I am going upstairs to pack, coming Harry" asked Hermione as she stood up.

"yea, Ginny, why dont you wait here by the fire place, Ron said that he was Flooing over form the Ministry in America with the key to the apartment and a porky"

Ginny nodded as Harry and Hermione walked up to the second floor.

**GINNY**

Ginny sat by the fire, the only light was the fire and the sun shining in the one window.

Ginny was reading a book her friend Luna had given her last year, before..

FLASHBACK

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Luna where running down the street, passing by homes, puddles of pee and poop as thay ran to #12.

"almost there, the spell on the house should stop them from getting in, for now" said Harry as they ran.

They met Lavender walking out of her house.

"Lavender, come, you can stay with us" Luna said as she took her hand.

But the girl did not move, Ginny saw a dark stain running down Lavenders leg, she stopped in terror and looked from lavenders face face to Luna face, Luna had the same face as Lavender, nothing but blank stares. Then Lavender squatted down on the floor and started to slap her hands in the puddle she had just made. Ginny moaned in fear as she watched Luna join her.

Ginny felt Hermione grab her hand and start to run again, Ginny looked over her shoulder to see a big baby pull down Luna pants as Lavender was getting pounded by another with a bottle in his mouth.

END FLASHBACK

the Fire turned Green and out steped Ron.

"Harry Ron is here" Ginny shouted.

When Ginny turned back to Ron she...

Here is a question I whant to ask you

1, did Ginny wet her pants (first part)

2, is Ron in a diaper only (infeted)

3, something elts happeds


End file.
